


One Thing In Common

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lizzie and Penelope brotp, Posie is endgame, Set after 1x11 aka the talent show episode, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Penelope Park and Lizzie Saltzman have nothing in common. Absolutely nothing. They fight over the smallest disagreements all the time, except there is one thing that Penelope and Lizzie have in common: Their love for a girl whose name consists of five letters. Josie.





	One Thing In Common

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot deals with Penelope and Lizzie having the frenemy friendship. It is set after 1x11 but can also be seen as a way of 1x15 where the merge is revealed and if Penelope never left school.
> 
> Posie is also included here.
> 
> Kudos/Comments would be amazing.
> 
> My Twitter: posiescoven
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_"Are you kidding? You are a terrible sister!"_

Even days later Josie's words were still stuck inside Lizzie's head. The blonde witch knew her twin sister was right. She always hadn't treated Josie right but she didn't meant to. On the other side it was also a bit Josie, who never voiced her opinions or at least that was in the past, because slug drunk Josie had voiced her opinions and had left an affect on not slug drunk Josie.

Lizzie caressed with her fingers over the enchanted bracelet. It was a sudden decision to make this new thing to improve her behaviour. Something inside of her told her she needed to change herself or something bad would happen.

At the beginning of Lizzie's small experiment the blonde thought she would get shocked to death in just 2 days. But it had been a week now, yes an entire week without making mean comments about Hope and it worked. Well not for Landon Kirby who still managed to get on her nerves but Lizzie had decided to just ignore him since 2 days.

However whom she just could not ignore or couldn't hold herself back from calling Satan was Penelope Park.

The girl who had broken her sister's heart. Lizzie remembered the endless nights she had held Josie in her arms, telling her sister how she deserved better anyways and Josie always saying back that she didn't want better, that she wanted Penelope.

Speaking of Satan..

As the witch was walking to her geography class without Josie this morning because she hadn't seen her sister in her bed, assuming she had just left early to catch up with M.G, Lizzie saw her leaning against the wall that was next to the class of chemistry of magic, a class Lizzie had actually wanted to skip and go straight to geography since it was the last minutes.

Penelope Park.

Lizzie inhaled through her nose and exhaled, looking down at her enchanted bracelet.

"Not today, Satan.", Lizzie said to herself and received a shock by the bracelet.

"I shouldn't have said that out loud.", Lizzie whispered.

Lizzie had decided to pass the raven haired witch and just ignore the mean comments or teasing she would throw at her.

However as Lizzie approached the classroom of geography she noticed that Penelope wasn't paying any attention to her.

In fact it looked like Penelope was crying.

Penelope wiped over her teary eyes that were the result of spell that had gone wrong in Chemistry Of Magic.

Penelope continued to wipe over her eyes, wondering why Lizzie was standing in front of her all frozen.

"Saltzman, how can I help you?", Penelope sniffled as she couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks.

"I hurt her.", Lizzie mumbled like in trance as she stared at Penelope.

"What?" Penelope narrowed her eyes at the blonde twin.

"You hurt who?"

But Lizzie wasn't listening to the ex girlfriend of her twin. She was lost in her memories that had returned to her. The Jinni. Her wishes. Josie being in the coffin behind Penelope. Penelope looking at her through teary eyes, blaming her.

"It's my fault.", Lizzie said, the first tear running down her cheek.

"What is your fault?", Penelope continued to ask, taking a step to Lizzie, sensing she would break down soon.

"It's my fault!", Lizzie cried out, putting her hands on her head, closing her eyes trying to forget the last alternative universe.

Penelope quickly muttered a spell that would prevend the others from hearing them. What Lizzie didn't need was a crowd now.

"I hurt her!", Lizzie screamed as she broke down on her knees, her body shaking. Penelope who was on her knees next to Lizzie, to help her get this through this breakdown froze with the following words that left Lizzie's mouth.

"I hurt Josie!", Lizzie sobbed.

Penelope remembered how she had witnessed once one of Lizzie's breakdowns as she had wanted to suprise Josie. She remembered how Josie had held Lizzie in her arms. Penelope didn't think there would be a harm in trying. So she wrapped her arms around the twin sister of the girl she loved.

"Lizzie, listen to my voice. Josie is in class. I saw her. She is totally fine. Josie is alright."

"I hurt her! Penelope, I hurt Josie!", Lizzie protested.

"Look at me! Would I look like this if something happened to Josie?"

Lizzie gasped for air as she looked at Penelope, who seemed calm.

"But you were crying...I saw you.." Penelope smiled slightly.

"I wasn't crying. A spell went wrong, there was fume and my eyes were burning and tearing up. That is all."

"So, Josie is alright?", Lizzie asked, who had caught her breath and had stopped crying.

Penelope nodded.

With the help of the raven haired witch, Lizzie got back on her feet.

"Do you feel better? I think you should go back to your dorm. I will let Josie know that you don't feel good...well if she listens to me."

Lizzie looked at the ex girlfriend of her twin sister and smiled at her thankfully.

"Thank you, Penelope."

"Don't tell anyone or they think we are slug drunk again.", Penelope joked, causing Lizzie to grin.

Penelope broke the spell that muted their voices and she looked after the blonde twin till she dissappeared out of her sight and then she walked to the door where behind it was the Chemistry Of Magic Class.

Penelope took a look through it, and she sighed in relief when she spotted her ex girlfriend next to Hope.

-

"Dad!"

Alaric slammed the book about the Gemini Coven shut when Lizzie bursted inside his office.

"Honey, what is wrong?", he asked worried, looking at her tear stained face.

"I know about the merge!"

-

"Hey."

Penelope looked up from the book she was reading and almost fell out of her bed, when she saw Josie standing in her door.

"Hi.", Penelope said softly.

"Lizzie told me how you were there for her when she had a breakdown. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Penelope's heart melted when Josie smiled at her and then she was gone. 

Protecting and loving Josie were the only two things Penelope and Lizzie had in common.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
